Amar a Dios
by sakuramar21
Summary: Por que amar a su padre implicaba amar a todas sus creaciones, incluyendo a Dean. Dean/Cas o Cas/Dean aunque falta para eso . Songfic
1. Inicio

**QUERIDA PERSONA QUE LEERAS ESTO: MUCHAS GRACIAS :)**

**Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.**

Serán una serie de **songfics**, de tamaño variable, (que tal vez no peguen ni con chicle con lo que escriba), el nombre de las canciones y el autor de dichas lo colocare al final.

**Advertencias:** Posibles spoiler, posibles muchos OCC, cambios en algunos acontecimientos, frases incoherente y sin sentido, otras cosas, faltas de ortografía. **Será una relación hombre/ángel o ser celestial con apariencia de hombre, si no te gusta hazme un favor y hazte un favor y no lo leas.**

Lo ultimo que quiero es ofender a alguien, espero que no, aun así me disculpo por las molestias que pudiera causar, es decir si alguien lo lee XD

Lo único que se de dios y sus ángeles, la biblia, demonios, fue lo que aprendí en el catecismo, las películas, caricaturas, animes/mangas y series que suelen pasar a diestra y siniestra en semana santa así que tal vez coloque cosas que no hayan pasado o estén mal. Me disculpo también por eso

**Parejas:** Dean/Castiel aunque falta mucho para eso, mención de otros.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-Dean/Castiel-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

…_y Dios creo el universo y en el, a los primeros seres…_

No sabia como había sido creado, solo recordaba no estar para luego estar, ningún lenguajes que conocía podían ayudarle a explicar lo que sintió; su nombre era lo único que sabia cuando fue creado, por que recordaba con mucha claridad, la cálida voz de su padre llamándole Castiel.

_**I see trees of green, red roses too**_

Recordaba la gracia de su padre envolviéndole y dándole amor, mientras le susurraba las reglas de su nuevo hogar, amarle sobre todas las cosas y seguir sus órdenes, amar a sus hermanos y a todas sus creaciones; después empezó a sentir a sus hermanos dándole la bienvenida a casa.

_**I see them bloom for me and you**_

Sus hermanos le explicaron que el lugar donde vivían era conocido como el cielo; ellos eran ángeles, las primeras creaciones de su padre, por lo tanto, los seres mas perfectos; su padre era conocido por todos los universos como Dios o el Creador, el todo poderoso, omnipotente, omnipresente, omnisapiente, mas antiguo que lo antiguo.

_**And I think to myself what a wonderful world.**_

Conoció a cada uno de sus hermanos, desde los más grandes hasta los más pequeños, los que mas lo impresionaron fueron los dos mayores; el primero en ser creado, Luzbel, era tan encantador, jovial, su voz era melodiosa, el mas bello entre los bellos, así lo alagaban, Dios incluido. Michael, el segundo en ser creado, era diferente a Luzbel pero no por eso menos hermoso, era el más estricto de sus hermanos, ambos se complementaban e intimidaban a la mayoría de los ángeles, eran los más cercanos a Dios.

_**I see skies of blue and clouds of white**_

El cielo era, por llamarlo de alguna manera, un lugar, donde la hermosura y calidez, no se comparaba con nada, se podían escuchar canciones de alabanza, música, sentir la presencia divina, era armonioso y lleno de amor; todos sus hermanos procuraban terminar rápido sus misiones para regresar a casa, donde conversaban, admiraban a Luzbel y Michael, amaban a Dios con devoción.

_**The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night**_

Las reuniones familiares eran esperadas por todos, por lo escasas que eran; ahí Dios siempre los envolvía en su gracia, mientras les decía cuanto los amaba. Les preguntaba como les iba y que tanto hacían, después el les comentaba algunos de sus planes.

_**And I think to myself what a wonderful world.**_

Luzbel tocaba algún instrumento celestial, cantaba en respuesta a Dios y los demás unían sus voces para entonar canticos de alabanza. Al terminar Dios a través de Michael les daba las labores que tenían que realizar y cada uno de ellos se retiraba a cumplir con su misión.

_**The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky**_

Con el tiempo se fue adaptando a su vida en el cielo, le daban pequeñas misiones en el mismo cielo para empezar, de esta manera podía a prender como llevarlas a buen termino, con forme su desempeño fue mejorando le empezaron a dar misiones en otros lugares.

_**Are also on the faces of people going by**_

Se entusiasmo y sorprendió mucho cuando le llamo Michael para informarle de su primera misión, seria la primera vez que estaría frente a frente de su hermano mayor y le intimidaba, llego a donde lo esperaba Michael, fue recibido con una sonrisa reconfortante, y le explico con detalle lo que tenía que hacer.

_**I see friends shaking hands saying how do you do**_

Sus demás misiones fueron entregadas a través de otros ángeles, confundido le pregunto a sus hermanos y ellos le contestaron que Michael estaba demasiado ocupado con otras misiones, y como sabia lo importante que era la primera misión, se encargaba de dárselas y explicárselas, par que fuera más fácil de entender.

_**They're really saying I love you.**_

La primera vez que salió del cielo, quedo maravillado con la obra de su padre, era tan magnifico como extraño, no entendía mucho de la creación, pero sabia que debía ser buena por que su padre la creo. Al terminar su misión y regresar a casa, en la puerta lo esperaba Luzbel para darle la bienvenida y felicitarlo por su buen desempeño.

_**I hear babies crying, I watch them grow**_

Así eran las cosas en el cielo, y así eran sus hermanos mayores, uno daba las primeras misiones, el otro los esperaba para darles la bienvenida después de su primera misión lejos de casa; por eso fue que el también se unió a los que admiraban a los dos primeros ángeles de la creación.

_**They'll learn much more than I'll never know**_

Nunca se sentía solo, por que sabia que a donde sea que fuera enviado podía sentir a Dios, su amor llegaba y llenaba todos los lugares de los universos, bastaba ver su obra para saberlo. Aun así prefería estar en el cielo, en compañía de sus hermanos.

_**And I think to myself what a wonderful world**_

En cada misión aprendía más sobre la creación de su padre, amando a cada creación no solo por que su padre se lo había ordenado, sino por que entendía que eran parte de todo con lo que convivían y de todo lo que eran, por eso consideraba cada creación como maravillosa.

_**Yes I think to myself what a wonderful world.**_

De todas las creaciones de su padre, pensaba que su mundo, era lo más maravilloso que existía, por que ahí estaba su familia y todos se querían…Si, lo más maravilloso.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-Dean/Castiel-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La canción se llama "What a wonderful world" de Louis Amstrong

Si llegaste hasta aquí muchas gracias por tu tiempo al leer esto.


	2. Ángel caído

**QUERIDA PERSONA QUE LEERAS ESTO: MUCHAS GRACIAS :)**

**Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.**

Serán una serie de **songfics**, de tamaño variable, (que tal vez no peguen ni con chicle con lo que escriba), el nombre de las canciones y el autor de dichas lo colocare al final.

**Advertencias:** Posibles spoiler, posibles muchos OCC, cambios en algunos acontecimientos, frases incoherente y sin sentido, frases o ideas repetitivas, otras cosas, faltas de ortografía. **Será una relación hombre/ángel o ser celestial con apariencia de hombre, si no te gusta hazme un favor y hazte un favor y no lo leas.**

Lo ultimo que quiero es ofender a alguien, espero que no, aun así me disculpo por las molestias que pudiera causar, es decir si alguien lo lee XD

Lo único que se de dios y sus ángeles, la biblia, demonios, fue lo que aprendí en el catecismo, las películas, caricaturas, animes/mangas y series que suelen pasar a diestra y siniestra en semana santa así que tal vez coloque cosas que no hayan pasado o estén mal. Me disculpo también por eso

**Parejas:** Dean/Castiel aunque falta mucho para eso, mención de otros.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-Dean/Castiel-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

… _Dios creo al hombre a su imagen y semejanza, a la mujer…_

De todas las creaciones de su padre, ese pequeñísimo punto azul perdido en la inmensidad del amplio universo, conocido como la Tierra, era el que más llamaba la atención; todas esas criaturas que habitaban en ese lugar, eran tan únicas y especiales, unos verdaderos milagros vivientes. Le sorprendía cuantos colores podían existir en ese lugar, la belleza que expulsaba, todo en el recordaba el amor que su padre profesaba por todas las criaturas que creaba.

_**It starts with  
One thing  
I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind  
I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know **_

Mucho tiempo le invirtió su padre a esa nueva creación, los seres a los que les invirtió tanto tiempo y que habitaban en el, se burlarían, de cierta manera, de los esfuerzos de su padre, al decir que solo siete días le había llevado realizar toda su obra, si tan solo supieran aquellos seres todo lo que sufrió su hogar por su causa.

_**Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal **_

Como había mencionado, su padre le invertía mucho tiempo a su nueva creación, sus reducidas reuniones se reducían a un más, todos sus hermanos lo extrañaban, en especial Luzbel que de forma desesperada quería capturar un poco de la atención que antes recibía, Michael quien era el mas cercano a Luzbel intentaba distraerlo con otras cosas.

_**Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on  
But didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
Watch you go **_

Hasta que un día, su padre los llamo, todos se alegraron pensando que iban a tener una reunión familiar, grande fue su sorpresa al saber que eran llamados solo para recolectar barro de todos los lugares posibles, su padre les decía que el barro seria para la nueva creación, y esta creación seria una de las mas grandes, inigualable en todos los aspectos, muchos de sus hermanos se ofendieron internamente, aun así acataron la orden de su padre.

_**I kept everything inside and even though I tried  
It all fell apart  
What it meant to me  
Will eventually  
Be a memory  
Of a time when**_

Todos los tipos de barro fueron mezclados con la sustancia transparente que había en la Tierra, formando una criatura que no tenia forma, aunque en cierta manera se parecía a los seres que habitaban en liquido transparente, pero a la vez era diferente, Castiel intento tocarlo y uno de sus hermanos le llamo la atención, diciendo que esa cosa significaba mucho para su padre y que tuviera cuidado por que se esperaba grandes cosas de ese ser.

_**I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
**_

Paso un tiempo antes de que volviera a fijar su mirada en ese punto azul que tanto llamaba su atención, en el observo dos criaturas con la forma parecida a la de padre, le pregunto a sus hermanos que eran esas criaturas, le dijeron que eran fruto de aquella criatura mezcla de barro, a los que su padre llamaba seres humanos que eran a la imagen y semejanza de el, eso le sorprendió, por que ni ellos siendo una de las primeras creaciones se parecían a su padre, y se pregunto que tenían de especial estos seres para ser semejantes a su padre.

_**I had to fall  
to lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter**_

Su padre platicaba mucho con sus seres humanos, eran dos, lo que se le hacia curioso a los ángeles, es que eran diferentes entre si, uno tenia una bolas en el pecho y al otro le colgaba algo entre sus extremidades inferiores, su padre les corrigió diciéndoles que eran iguales solo que uno era mujer y el otro era hombre, su padre hablaba mas con aquel hombre de nombre Adán, que con Lilith, la mujer, a quien generalmente ignoraba. Las constantes platicas de su padre con los seres humanos empezó a provocar extrañas sensaciones en los ángeles, quien solo sabían obedecer, amar, y admirar a su padre.

_**One thing  
I don't know why  
it doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind  
I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how  
I tried so hard **_

El mas afectado de todos fue Luzbel, tenia mas de un regaño en su historial, y es que en su desesperación para hacerse notar ante su padre y que este regresara a platicara con el, como cuando solo eran el y Dios en el cielo; había echo muchas cosas prohibidas para ellos, sentarse en el trono de su padre, decir que era el mejor de todos, usar objetos que solo Dios podía usar y muchas cosas mas, sus actos eran cada vez mas atrevidos.

_**In spite of the way you were mocking me  
I acted like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised  
It got so (far) **_

Michael al notar que su hermano sufría por amar a Dios, decidió que el lo amaría como Dios antes los amaba, y sin mas, empezó a alagar a Luzbel, cosa que le extraño, pues de todos sus hermanos el único que jamás le decía algo bonito era Michael, entonces todo el amor que sentían hacia su padre lo volcaron entre ellos.

_**Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end **_

Luzbel sin que su padre se diera cuenta empezó a visitar a Lilith y a platicar con ella, empezaron a llevarse bien entre ellos, así que Luzbel no tenia de que quejarse, después de todo empezaba amar la nueva creación de su padre, tenia a su hermano que lo amaba como amaba a Dios, pero quisiera el destino que a Dios se le ocurriera decirles que tendrían que cuidar de los humanos, eso enfureció a Luzbel, esos seres, mas bien, Adán, le quitaba toda la atención de su padre y ahora este pretendía que los amaran y los protegieran, cuando ellos solo debían proteger el cielo; no se suponía que cada creación debía cuidar su propio hogar y solo cuando necesitaran ayuda los ángeles se las brindarían.

_**I kept everything inside and even though I tried  
It all fell apart  
What it meant to me  
Will eventually  
Be a memory  
Of a time when I **_

Y Luzbel empezó una revolución en el cielo, pensando que todos sus hermanos estarían de su lado, le reclamo a Dios a viva voz, todos escucharon lo que le decía a su padre, algunos admiraron a Luzbel y se unieron a sus reclamos, los demás no sabían que hacer, hasta que Dios hablo fuerte y claro, le dijo que si no estaba de acuerdo ,podía irse de el cielo y todos los que estuvieran de acuerdo con Luzbel también podían marcharse, Luzbel le respondió que el único que se marcharía seria Dios, por que el cielo era el lugar de los ángeles.

_**I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
**_

Así fue como se empezaron a crear las categorías con los ángeles, existiendo, arcángeles, ángeles, querubines y otros, todos preparados para la guerra que se libraría en el cielo por el cielo, muchos ángeles pelearon a lado de Luzbel y otros de lado de su padre, los mas jóvenes no sabían que hacer, así que los mayores decidieron por ellos, los jóvenes no pelearían, Dios estuvo de acuerdo.

_**I had to fall  
to lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter**_

Toda su atención como la de sus hermanos jóvenes, se centro en el conflicto del cielo, al terminar los ángeles que eran liderados por Lucifer fueron derrotados y expulsados del cielo, creándose así el infierno.

_**I put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this  
There's only one thing you should know...**_

Antes de que los derrotados se fueran para siempre del cielo, Dios les dio una ultima oportunidad a través de Michael; ya que se había enterado que Michael amaba Luzbel y este a el, muchos mas de los que lo amaban a el.

_**I put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this  
There's only one thing you should know...**_

Dios pidió hablar a solos con Michael, ningún ángel sabe que tanto le dijo Dios a Michael, lo que todos sintieron fue la gran tristeza que sentía Michael, vieron cuando se acerco a los desterrados, se dirigía hacia Luzbel, lo abrazo con su gracia y le pidió con fervor que se disculpara con su padre, que si lo amaba como decía, se disculparía y su padre los perdonaría, Luzbel lo abrazo a su vez, escucho todo lo que dijo, su respuesta fue no, y le dijo a Michael que se fuera con el.

_**I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter **_

Luzbel no se sorprendió cuando Michael se negó, por que el sabia que a quien más amaba Michael era a Dios, aunque el esperaba con todas sus fuerzas estar equivocado, desgraciadamente tenia razón. Sin más todos los derrotados se fueron, Luzbel había perdido todo, se quedaba sin hogar, sin su padre, sin sus demás hermanos, le quitaban a quien mas amaba. Lucifer juro vengarse con lo que mas le doliera a Dios.

_**I had to fall  
to lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter**_

Todo el amor que alguna vez le tuvo Luzbel a Dios, ya no mas su padre, nunca mas, transmuto, el amor seguía ahí solo que de otra manera en rencor, odio, desesperación. Luzbel se había convertido en la representación del mal, en alguien que era incapaz de amar, y para representar bien el papel, se arranco todo lo que sentía por su hermano Michael, el arcángel Michael, por sus demás hermanos, por todas las creaciones de Dios. El seria el príncipe de las tinieblas.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-Dean/Castiel-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La canción se llama "in the end" de Linkin Park

Si llegaste hasta aquí muchas gracias por tu tiempo al leer esto.


	3. Lilith

**QUERIDA PERSONA QUE LEERAS ESTO: MUCHAS GRACIAS :)**

**Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.**

Serán una serie de **songfics**, de tamaño variable, (que tal vez no peguen ni con chicle con lo que escriba), el nombre de las canciones y el autor de dichas lo colocare al final.

**Advertencias:** Posibles spoiler, posibles muchos OCC, cambios en algunos acontecimientos, frases incoherente y sin sentido, frases o ideas repetitivas, otras cosas, faltas de ortografía. **Será una relación hombre/ángel o ser celestial con apariencia de hombre, si no te gusta hazme un favor y hazte un favor y no lo leas.**

Lo ultimo que quiero es ofender a alguien, espero que no, aun así me disculpo por las molestias que pudiera causar, es decir si alguien lo lee XD

Lo único que se de dios y sus ángeles, la biblia, demonios, fue lo que aprendí en el catecismo, las películas, caricaturas, animes/mangas y series que suelen pasar a diestra y siniestra en semana santa así que tal vez coloque cosas que no hayan pasado o estén mal. Me disculpo también por eso

**Parejas:** Dean/Castiel aunque falta mucho para eso, mención de otros.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-Dean/Castiel-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

…_Lilith abandono su hogar junto Adán, por petición de Dios y _

_siguió a Lucifer al reino de las tinieblas…_

Las cosas en el cielo aparentemente regresaron a la normalidad, nadie mencionaba el recién conflicto que había sucedido, ni a sus hermanos caí ángeles trataban de hablar con su padre para pedirle el perdón de sus hermanos y que les permitiera regresar, o al menos que les permitiera ir a visitarlos, pero su padre les prohibió ir a visitarlos, no debían mencionarlos otra vez delante de su presencia, debían acostumbrarse a la idea de que los caídos ya no eran sus hermanos, y los nombres que antes tenían sus hermanos fueron removidos y cambiados por otros. Luzbel ya no existía, en su lugar lo llamarían Lucifer, y aquel que fuera a visitar a los ángeles caídos, ya no podría regresar al cielo, esa fue la orden de su padre.

_**Hay un alma que está herida**_

_**Que se derrama en cada vida**_

_**Que se contempla en los espejos de la carne**_

_**Y no se dobla ni se rinde...**_

La mayoría de los ángeles estaban devastados por la decisión de su padre, no podían aceptar que sus hermanos ya no eran sus hermanos, pero obedecieron, por que era orden de su padre y antes que cualquier cosa le debían obediencia. Michael se volvió mas serio de lo habitual, no dejaba que nadie se le acercara, era el único que hablaba con Dios, solo lo necesario, ya no trataba de buscarle más plática, solo escuchaba las órdenes y las acataba.

_**Así como tú, amor que das la vida**_

_**Así como tú, amor que das la vida**_

_**Así como tú, así como tú.**_

Muchas nuevas reglas fueron impuestas en el cielo después de la batalla, la principal fue que debían obedecer a Dios sobre todas las cosas, sin reclamos, solo debían de interactuar con Dios cuando este se los permitiera, no se hablaría sobre el conflicto en el cielo, los rangos que se establecieron así seguirían. El castigo que les impuso Dios por la participación en la pelea fue el peor de los castigos por que ya no habría más reuniones familiares.

_**Hay un alma que fue preñada**_

_**Sufrió el engaño de tus sueños**_

_**Anda buscando dónde esconder su mortal herida**_

_**Y está esperando verte hincado y desangrado**_

Dios les comunico a través de sus hermanos mayores que les permitía ver a los caídos y a los humanos, pero no podían hablarles, ni tocarles, lo único que podían hacer era verlos, nada más. Les comunico que después de el debían obedecer a Michael ya que seria el jefe del ejercito, y las ordenes de Michael se las aria llegar con Gabriel. También les comunico que los que seguían después de Michael serian los generales de las fuerzas divinas: Gabriel, el mensajero; Uriel, el de la paz y Rafael, el protector.

_**Así como tú, amor que quitas la vida**_

_**Así como tú, amor que quitas la vida**_

_**Así como tú, así como tú.**_

Michael nunca se permitía ver a los caídos, si alguno de sus hermanos se atrevía a preguntar por que, este no les contestaba mientras seguía en lo suyo o les decía que tenía muchas cosas que hacer para dedicarse a ver a los que no eran bienvenidos al reino de Dios. Castiel más de una vez lo sorprendió viendo hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Luzbel, pero nunca le dijo nada, le hacia compañía en silencio y a lo lejos.

_**Y es tan fácil que te hagan daño**_

_**Ni en el último suspiro te dejas querer**_

Los humanos que estaban en el paraíso no se enteraron del conflicto, un día Lilith le pregunto a Dios por Luzbel, pues ya tenia tiempo que no la iba a ver, fue regañada y también se le prohíbo volver hablar de Luzbel, Adán no dijo nada, y siguió platicando con Dios. Los ángeles notaron que su padre se comportaba diferente con Adán a como se comportaba con ellos, con el hablaba fluidamente, pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos, y siempre trataba de hacer todo lo que Adán le pedía; tal eran las ganas de Dios por complacer a Adán que desterró a Lilith por un asunto de posiciones, no entendieron muy bien eso, por que como ellos solo estaban, no entendían la necesidad de ir arriba o abajo.

_**Amor roto...**_

Sabían que Lilith no era del agrado de Dios por que siempre la ignoraba, pero no pensaron que la fuera a expulsar por petición de Adan. Pocos ángeles estuvieron presentes cuando sucedió, Lilith se marcho con la cabeza en alto y no volteo a ver i una sola vez a Adán, quien la llamaba para despedirse, ni a Dios quien le prohibió ir hacia las tinieblas, ni a su antiguo hogar, les recordaba a su querido ex hermano Lucifer. Sentían curiosidad por saber a donde iría, por que fuera del paraíso los sitios eran sombríos, y Dios le había prohibido ir a las tinieblas, lugar donde vivían los caídos.

_**Así como tú, amor que das la vida**_

_**Así como tú, amor que quitas la vida**_

Lilith no comprendía que había echo para ser desterrada de su casa, siempre había amado a Dios y obedecido, solo expreso lo que sentía y se negó a obedecer a Adán; por eso no comprendía, ya no importaba. No sabia que aria ahora que ya no estaba en el paraíso, había caminado mucho, sintió muchas cosas que eran desconocidas para ella, todo se le hacia tan diferente a su hogar, quería regresar y decirle a Adán que no le importaría estar abajo, pedirle disculpas para que la dejaran entrar otra vez, se disponía a regresar, cuando escucho una voz familiar que la llamaba, , no dejaba de repetir su nombre, ella quería correr, pero algo la detuvo, sintió el tacto de algo rozando su brazo al voltear noto que era Luzbel, al verlo, lo abrazo, y lloro. Lucifer le pregunto que hacia fuera del paraíso, lilith le conto como Dios la expulso y lo que le prohibió; Lucifer le hizo ver que si había sido expulsada del paraíso ya no tenia por que seguir las ordenes de Dios, la invito a ir con el a las tinieblas. Ella acepto, por que Luzbel era el único que no la había ignorado, y lo quería.

_**Así como tú, amor que das la vida**_

_**Así como tú, amor que quitas la vida**_

Llegaron a su nuevo hogar, al cual llamaría Infierno, el les dijo a sus hermanos que ella viviría con ellos, y les ayudaría a vengarse de Dios. Los demás le contaron a Lilith que ellos también habían sido desterrados de su hogar y enviados lejos, como no tenían donde estar, decidieron hacer su hogar en las tinieblas, por que era un lugar que no le gustaba mucho a Dios, le dijeron el nuevo nombre de Lucifer, al que ellos consideraban su líder, no importa donde, ellos siempre lo seguirían. Y festejaron, hicieron algo que no habían echo desde que fueron expulsados, unieron sus gracias, hasta Lilith participo, admiración, adoración, dolor, resentimiento, lujuria e ira hacia Dios, se mezclaron volviendo se uno. Pero no solo mezclaron sus gracias, también sus cuerpos, los roces que tuvieron con Lilith hizo que esta sangrara, se bebieron el líquido carmesí y Lilith bebió también de ellos. Les gusto mucho la sensación y decidieron que siempre se unirían de esa manera.

_**Así como tú, así como tú**_

_**Así como tú, así como tú.**_

Michael fue uno de los que observo el destierro de Lilith, el sabia que Lucifer le tenia aprecio, quería saber si iría a buscarla, y lo observo todo, cuando la encontró, lo que le dijo, adonde la llevo, lo que hicieron, se sintió enfermo, traicionado; por que no trataba de redimirse, por que seguía complicando las cosas, por que no le insistió mas que se fuera con el. Solo le restaba seguir las órdenes de Dios y decidió que no volvería a ver hacia el infierno, ni a Lucifer, a menos que Dios se lo ordenara. Solo se encargaría de obedecer órdenes y guiar bien a sus tropas cuando su padre lo requiriera.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-Dean/Castiel-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La canción se llama "Así como tu" de Jaguares

Si llegaste hasta aquí muchas gracias por tu tiempo al leer esto.


	4. Eva

**QUERIDA PERSONA QUE LEERAS ESTO: MUCHAS GRACIAS :)**

**Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.**

Serán una serie de **songfics**, de tamaño variable, (que tal vez no peguen ni con chicle con lo que escriba), el nombre de las canciones y el autor de dichas lo colocare al final.

**Advertencias:** Posibles spoiler, posibles muchos OCC, cambios en algunos acontecimientos, frases incoherente y sin sentido, frases o ideas repetitivas, otras cosas, faltas de ortografía. **Será una relación hombre/ángel o ser celestial con apariencia de hombre, si no te gusta hazme un favor y hazte un favor y no lo leas.**

Lo ultimo que quiero es ofender a alguien, espero que no, aun así me disculpo por las molestias que pudiera causar, es decir si alguien lo lee XD

Lo único que se de dios y sus ángeles, la biblia, demonios, fue lo que aprendí en el catecismo, las películas, caricaturas, animes/mangas y series que suelen pasar a diestra y siniestra en semana santa así que tal vez coloque cosas que no hayan pasado o estén mal. Me disculpo también por eso

**Parejas:** Dean/Castiel aunque falta mucho para eso, mención de otros.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-Dean/Castiel-0-0-0 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

…_Antes de expulsarlos del Edén como castigo, _

_Dios les prometió un salvador que limpiaría sus pecados…_

Sin Lilith en el paraíso y a pesar de las constantes platicas que sostenía con Dios, Adán se sentía solo, si bien seguía divirtiéndose con todos los demás seres que habitaban en el paraíso, en especial con los árboles a los que se trepaba; no conseguía quitarse la sensación de vacio que provocaba la ausencia de Lilith; lo reconocía, la extrañaba, bueno no precisamente a ella, a alguien como el.

_**I don't feel a thing**_

_**And I stopped remembering**_

_**The days are just like moments turned to hours**_

El tiempo seguía transcurriendo y Adán se veía cada vez más decaído, ya no trepaba a los árboles en busca de frutos, ni perseguía a los demás animales como diversión, ya no intentaba volar como las aves, ni entraba a los ríos para nadar; a los ángeles que los observaban les pareció raro el comportamiento de Adán, pero no dijeron nada, por que su padre se los había prohibido. Dios regreso de su viaje por sus demás creaciones y fue a visitar a Adán al verlo decaído lo cuestiono.

-Hijo mío, Adán, ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Dios mío, estoy tan agradecido con usted, por haberme creado y haberme colocado en este paraíso, que cuenta con tantas cosas que me hacen tan feliz, pero me siento solo. Extraño a Lilith, ¿Por qué no la regresas al paraíso?

-Eso no se puede Adán, antes de expulsarla te pregunte si eso era lo que realmente querías, sabes que una de las reglas de este jardín es que sí eres expulsado de el, no puedes regresar.

-Lo se querido padre, miro a mi alrededor y veo a todos los demás animales con sus semejantes y me doy cuenta que estoy solo, que ya no hay otro como yo, y se que fui yo quien causo esto, aun así extraño a alguien como yo.

-lo siento hijo mío, tendrás que aprender a vivir con tu decisión, nada más puedo hacer por ti.

Los ángeles que observaron la platica entre su padre y el humano se sintieron aliviados, pues pensaban que Dios aria cualquier cosa por complacer al humano, después de todos su padre trataba a todos con igualdad, al menos en lo concerniente a las reglas que imponía. Todos sin excepción tenían que acatar las reglas. Dios se volvió a ir una temporada más, Adán cada vez se veía más opaco, como si la vida que le había dado su padre se desvaneciera, como si el barro con el que se había formado se fuera secando. Los ángeles esperaban ansiosos la acción que llevaría su padre con Adán, tal vez lo expulsará del paraíso, ya que había perdido su _gracia_, lo que lo hacía especial para su padre.

_**Mother used to say**_

_**If you want you'll find a way**_

_**but mother never danced through fire shower**_

El tiempo seguía pasando, Dios regreso otra vez y fue directo al jardín del edén, para platicar con Adán.

-Hola Adán

-Padre

-He estado meditando sobre tu petición y si estas dispuesto a aceptar las condiciones, tendrás otra compañera.

Adán acepto gustoso con una sonrisa en el rostro- Si, cualquier cosa que quieras padre.

Adán sintió algo extraño cerca de su pecho, los huesos de ese lugar fueron removidos, vio como a sus huesos se unían a la tierra y al agua, mezclándose, Dios soplo la mezcla y la dejo en el centro del Jardín

-No te acerques a este lugar, cuando este listo te mandare llamar con uno de mis ángeles.- Diciendo esto Dios se fue.

Muchos ángeles se alejaron del cielo cuando la conversación entre Adán y Dios termino, ninguno quería ser el encargado de darle la noticia a Adán cuando la obra de su padre terminará, después de todo se sentían extrañamente tristes por la decisión de su padre ya que estaba complaciendo otra vez a Adán.

_**Walk in the rain, in the rain, in the rain**_

_**I walk in the rain, in the rain**_

Al llegar Dios al cielo lo sintió casi vacio, llamo a Gabriel, pero no se encontraba, llamo a varios pero ninguno se encontraba, hasta que vio a Castiel observando a Adán; Castiel sintió de nuevo la gracia de su padre envolviéndole, hablándole.

-Dime Castiel, ¿te gustaría hablar con Adán?

Castiel no sabia que responder, se sentía contrariado, por un lado su padre les había dicho que no podían acercarse ni hablar con los humanos, y por el otro le preguntaba si quería hacerlo.

-Si me ordenas hacerlo padre lo aré.

Dios se alegro con la respuesta de Castiel, le ordeno ir al jardín y decirle a Adán que ya podía ir a ver a su compañera, a la cual llamaría Eva; y Castiel bajo al paraíso para cumplir con su misión, antes de acercarse a Adán lo contemplo un momento, se veía muy diferente de cerca, le daba gracia la forma en que caminaba, sin más se acerco para decirle que podía ir al centro del jardín a encontrarse con Eva, después se marcho al cielo, dándole una ultima mirada.

_**Is it right or is it wrong**_

_**and is it here that I belong**_

Adán estaba tan contento de saber que ya tenia compañera, que no le presto atención a como era un ángel, a pesar de no saber como eran y que su padre siempre los mencionaba. Llego corriendo al lugar donde se encontraba su nueva compañera, la observo con detenimiento, era muy diferente pero a la vez parecida a Lilith, sintió que Eva si le pertenecía, pues Dios la había echo de una parte suya.

Adán y Eva pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, cuando Dios iba a visitar a Adán siempre estaba con Eva, y Adán prefería pasar el tiempo con Eva que con Dios.

En el jardín apareció un hermoso árbol que poseía unos frutos apetecibles, Adán iba a agarrar uno cuando se escucho la voz de Dios

-Del fruto de este árbol no comerán, pues es fruto del árbol del conocimiento del bien y el mal. Quien me desobedezca tendrá que irse del jardín y nunca regresar.

Adán y Eva asintieron en señal de comprensión. Dedicaban un poco de su tiempo a contemplar el hermoso árbol y sus apetitosos frutos. Después se ponían a pasear por el jardín.

Los ángeles comentaban sobre el árbol que Dios había colocado en el jardín de los humanos, tal vez era una nueva creación pues no habían escuchado hablar antes de tan extraño árbol, pero lo que mas emocionaba del árbol era que los humanos no podían probar de el, era la primera vez que su padre les prohibía algo a los humanos.

Lucifer se entero de esta agradable noticia, el sabia como entrar al paraíso sin ser detectado por los ángeles o Dios.

_**I don't hear a sound**_

_**Silent faces on the ground**_

_**the quiet screams, but I refused to listen**_

Eva se encontraba como era su costumbre cerca del árbol prohibido, escucho un ruido y se acerco para ver que lo causaba. Se encontró con un animal que no conocía comiendo de la fruta que Dios les prohibió comer.

-¿Qué haces?, no sabes que esta prohibido comer de esa fruta

-Si la fruta esta en el jardín, cualquiera la puede comer, pues todas las frutas del jardín son para alimentarnos, esa es una de las peticiones de Dios. Y vivo aquí, por lo tanto es mi casa y mi alimento.

-No se si sea tu casa pero esta fruta nos lo prohibió Dios comer.

-¿Por qué Dios prohibiría algo tan rico y que te enseña cosas?

-No se.

-Si comieras de esta fruta tendrías todas las respuestas a tus dudas, poseerías conocimientos que aun no tienes.

-Dios la prohibió, dijo que cualquiera que la comiera ya no viviría en el jardín

-Pero no ves, aun sigo aquí y todos los días como de esta fruta, anda pruébala, no vasa perder nada, además si no se entera no tendrá por que castigarte

-No se, mejor voy a preguntarle a Adán, después de todo el tiene mas tiempo conociendo y hablando con Dios, el sabrá

-¿Tu no hablas con Dios?

-Bueno, no mucho, habla más con Adán

-Desde que comí la fruta Dios habla más conmigo, por que se más, ¿no quieres hablar más con Dios, saber más?

-Si, si quiero

-Entonces come de esta fruta, sabe tan bien, aprenderás tantas cosas, que Dios estará tan contento de tus conocimiento que platicara contigo todos los días.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro, ya te dije, yo la como a diario, no me han expulsado y Dios habla conmigo a diario.

Cogió una fruta de aquel árbol y entonces la mordió, su sabor era tan sabroso, fue consiente de muchas cosas de las que antes no se había percatado, era tal su alegría que decidió ir a decirle a Adán para que también la probará.

-Eva, ¿Qué has echo?, Dios te va a castigar y me volveré a quedar solo, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Acaso no escuchaste cuando Dios lo prohibió.

-No Adán, no creo que a Dios le moleste, mírame aun sigo aquí, no me han castigado y ahora se muchas cosas, debes de probarla, para que entiendas lo que te digo.

-Si no te han castigado es por que nuestro padre aun no se entera, pero cuando lo haga…

-No ara nada, el lo sabe todo no le podemos ocultar nada, ¿si no quería que la comiéramos para que la pone en nuestro jardín? Además si fuera tan prohibida ya me habría expulsado; y hay otro animal del jardín que la come todos los días y aun sigue en el jardín.- Siguió diciéndole Eva a Adán, hasta que termino por convencerlo.

_**If there is a hell**_

_**I'm sure this is how it smells**_

_**I wish this were a dream, but no, it isn't**_

Al comer Adán del fruto prohibido, se percato de su denudes y se lo hizo saber a Eva, ambos se colocaron unas hojas para cubrirse pues les daba vergüenza. Dios llego al jardín para saludar a sus creaturas favoritas, al no hallarlas donde usualmente andaban, las encontró escondidas en los arbustos y se dio cuenta, que no habían cumplido con la única regla que les había puesto en el jardín, se sintió decepcionado, sobre todo de Adán.

-Solo una cosa les prohibí a ambos, y no lo pudieron cumplir, ¿Adán por que lo hiciste?

-Yo…padre…Eva fue quien me obligo, ella fue.

-¿Qué?, no padre yo, si es cierto yo le dije a Adán que comiéramos de la fruta, pero no lo obligue, además hay otro animal que la come a diario y tu no lo has expulsado, el me dijo que la comiera.

-Solo a ustedes se los prohibido, pero todos los animales del jardín saben que ustedes no debían comer del jardín ¿Qué animal fue el que te dijo que si podías comer del fruto?

-Es uno con el que platicas a diario, sabe muchas cosas, es verde, largo, siempre saca su lengua, vive y enrolla en el árbol.

-No hay ningún animal así en el jardín, ningún animal vive en el árbol.

-El si, ahí vive, el me lo dijo.

-Vamos al árbol para ver a ese animal que dices.

_**Walk in the rain, in the rain, in the rain**_

_**I walk in the rain, in the rain**_

Llegaron al árbol, pero no encontraron a ningún animal como lo describía Eva, al único que hallaron recargado en el árbol con un fruto en su mano mordido, fue a Lucifer.

-Hola Eva, ¿Estuvo rico el fruto prohibido?

-Tú te arrepentirás de esta afrenta que me has hecho.- Dijo Dios enojado

-¿Quién eres?-cuestiono Eva

-Ya no me reconoces Eva querida, me siento ofendido, después de todo lo que aprendiste por mí, pero para que te quede mas claro.- Adopto la forma de la víbora- Oh Dios, no sabes decir otra cosa, además ya te lo había dicho que me vengaría, te recuerdo que tu empezaste todo por esa cosa. - señalando con su cabeza a Adán - Dime te gusta mi creación tiene cierto toque divino ¿no crees?-refiriéndose a la forma que había adoptado- pero ahora lo importante es ¿Qué aras? ¿Los expulsaras o los perdonaras? O ya se, solo expulsaras a Eva como a Lilith y le aras otra compañera a tu mascota sin pelo.- decía Lucifer mientras se enrollaba en una rama del árbol

-¿Quién es Lilith?-preguntaba Eva, mientras Adán se encontraba mudo

-JAJAJAJAJA no le han platicado a la pequeña Eva de Lilith, Dios pensé que no te gustaban los secretos, que preferías la verdad, otra vez me equivoque, pero que se le va hacer, asi eres. Veras Eva antes de ti hubo otra mujer…

-BASTA. Michael, ven- grito Dios

-Padre

-Si lo que querías era verme furioso lo has conseguido, si esa forma que has tomado tanto te gusta, que así sea, Michael llévatelo y enciérralo en las profundidades de las tinieblas que le sea imposible salir de ahí, hasta que el fin de los tiempos se acerque.

-¿Padre? Pero lo que…- la sorpresa en la cara de Michael era indescriptible

-Ya te di una orden, acátala- ordeno Dios

-Si padre- el rostro de Michael se torno serio y toda muestra de sorpresa y pena fue borrada de su rostro-Vamos-dijo mientras agarraba Lucifer en su forma reptiliana

-Crees que enviarme a las tinieblas será un castigo, que equivocado estas, ese es mi hogar, y si crees que encerrándome vas evitar que provoque a tus mascotas estas errado, siempre hay una forma de salir sin emplear las llaves.

-Michael llévatelo ya antes de que aumente su castigo.-

_**Am I right or am I wrong**_

_**and is it here that I belong**_

Michael y Lucifer desaparecieron del jardín, en el transcurso de su camino a las tinieblas Lucifer trato de entablar una conversación con Michael, pero este no se lo permitió, cada que intentaba decir algo lo apretaba o lo ignoraba, cuando llegaron a las profundidades de las tinieblas, Michael lo arrojo a una jaula y lo encerró, se despidió de Lucifer y se fue. Lilith llego donde encerraron a Lucifer, pensando que lo iba a encontrar desolado o triste, pero este estaba feliz y le dijo.

-Mi querida Lilith nuestra venganza ya esta en proceso, y Adán será expulsado del jardín ¿no estas feliz?.- Lilith sonrió, estaba muy feliz ahora lo podría hacerlo sufrir sin que Dios interviniera. Los caídos y demonios que estaban ahí escucharon las palabras de su señor y se sumaron a su alegría.

Michael regreso al lado de su padre en el jardín del Eden, donde los humanos esperaban por su castigo.

-Rompieron las reglas, tendrán que pagar las consecuencias; tu Adán te ganaras tus alimentos con el sudor de tu frente, y tu Eva sufrirás con sangre el tener a tu descendencia, ambos formados de polvo regresaran al polvo cuando su vida se acabe, y sus almas estarán en el purgatorio. Sus hijos tendrán el pecado original al nacer, pero les podrán enseñar a rezar y comunicarse conmigo, deberán ofrecerme ofrendas como símbolo de su arrepentimiento y obedecerme, ahora que conocen el bien y el mal, deberán seguir por la senda del bien.

-Dios, padre nuestro, nuestro hijos podrán entrar al paraíso alguna vez. Pregunto con la voz cortada Eva

-No por que sus pecados mancharían el jardín, ahora mis ángeles los escoltarían a la salida del jardín, pero háblenme aunque no me vean yo los escuchare.

_**Walk in the rain, in the rain, in the rain**_

_**I walk in the rain, in the rain**_

Los ángeles que los guiaron a la salida estaban felices pues Dios ya se estaba desasiendo de los humanos, en especial de Adán, solo faltaba que perdonara a sus hermanos caídos, para que volvieran hacer familia, estaban seguros que el castigo de encerrarlo en una jaula en las tinieblas era pasajero. El único que sabia que esto no era pasajero era Michael, no dijo nada para no quitarles la felicidad que tenían.

Adán y Eva lloraron, por su causa sus hijos no conocerían el maravilloso jardín, sus lagrimas bañaban la tierra por la que pasaban mientras eran guiados a la salida; antes de salir voltearon para recordar como era el jardín y poder describírselos a sus hijos. Dios que los veía se conmovió de ellos, estando afuera les volvió a hablar.

-Sus hijos no entraran al jardín por sus pecados, por eso les enviare un salvador que limpiara sus pecados y con su muerte podrán entrar al jardín.

Adán se convenció que Dios era misericordioso, Eva quería saber quien era Lilith y por que se lo ocultaron, ambos conocieron lo que era el dolor y el sufrimiento.

_**Why do I feel so alone**_

_**for some reason I think I'm home**_

La felicidad que los ángeles estaban experimentando desapareció cuando escucharon lo que Dios les dijo a los humanos, al parecer su padre les ofrecía siempre una posibilidad de perdón a los humanos, mientras que a los caídos se las negaba, era tan contradictorio. Lucifer no estuvo nada contento cuando le llegaron las noticias.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-Dean/Castiel-0-0-0 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La canción se llama "Rain" de Yoko kanno.

A **LiaCollins **gracias por comentarme; como te abras dado cuenta al parecer no soy buena con los diálogos XD, pero intentare seguir colocando más.

También agradezco a** Vismur y GreenEyesSPN** por comentarme.

Si llegaste hasta aquí muchas gracias por tu tiempo al leer esto.


	5. Pecado

**QUERIDA PERSONA QUE LEERAS ESTO: MUCHAS GRACIAS :)**

**Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.**

Serán una serie de **songfics**, de tamaño variable, (que tal vez no peguen ni con chicle con lo que escriba), el nombre de las canciones y el autor de dichas lo colocare al final.

**Advertencias:** Posibles spoiler, posibles muchos OCC, cambios en algunos acontecimientos, frases incoherente y sin sentido, frases o ideas repetitivas, otras cosas, faltas de ortografía. **Será una relación hombre/ángel o ser celestial con apariencia de hombre, si no te gusta hazme un favor y hazte un favor y no lo leas.**

Lo ultimo que quiero es ofender a alguien, espero que no, aun así me disculpo por las molestias que pudiera causar, es decir si alguien lo lee XD

Lo único que se de dios y sus ángeles, la biblia, demonios, fue lo que aprendí en el catecismo, las películas, caricaturas, animes/mangas y series que suelen pasar a diestra y siniestra en semana santa así que tal vez coloque cosas que no hayan pasado o estén mal. Me disculpo también por eso

**Parejas:** Dean/Castiel aunque falta mucho para eso, mención de otros.

0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-Dean/Castiel-0-0-0 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

…_Destruiré a los humanos de la faz de la tierra, _

_la han llenado de violencia…_

Caín fue el primer hijo de Adán y Eva, siendo el primer humano nacido fuera del jardín y con el pecado original, le enseñaron a trabajar la tierra y a vivir de ella, Abel fue el segundo hijo y también le enseñaron lo que a Caín. Adán les platicaba sus hijos sobre el jardín de donde el y su madre fueron expulsados, les platico que tenían que rezarle a su padre Dios y hacerle ofrendas, de esta manera era como le decían que estaban arrepentidos de los pecados que cometieron, su madre siempre les recordaba la promesa de Dios.

_**Every Morning find me moanin'…yes lord**_

_**Cause of all the trouble I see…yes lord**_

Pasaron los años, Adán y Eva envejecieron, Caín se dedico a la agricultura y Abel al pastoreo, ambos hermanos realizaban sus ofrendas al mismo tiempo, pero Abel siempre era el favorecido por Dios, pues sus animales siempre se veían grandes y saludables, mientras que las cosechas de Caín se veían enfermas casi muertas. Caín se empezó a llenar de resentimiento y celos hacia su hermano, tanto fue que un día le pidió que fuera con el al rio para que fueran por agua, Abel lo acompaño y en ese lugar fue donde Caín lo mato arrojando su cuerpo al rio.

_**Life's a loosing gamble to me…yes lord**_

_**Cares and woes have got me moanin'…yes lord**_

Caín pensaba que sin las ofrendas de Abel su cultivo prosperaría, mientras realizaba su ofrenda escucho la voz de Dios

-Caín, ¿Dónde esta tu hermano?

-No lo se, o ¿Acaso soy su sombra?

-Caín no mientas, donde esta tu hermano.

-Ya le dije que no lo se, y ya que me habla ¿Por qué siempre favorecía a mi hermano, acaso no te resabemos los dos y te hacíamos las mismas ofrendas?

-No favorecía a tu hermano, solo le daba lo que se había ganado, por que el me ofrendaba lo mejor de su ganado y tu me ofrecías solo las sobras; cuando rezaban, tu hermano lo hacia de corazón y tu solo para conseguir buenas cosechas. Se que mataste a tu hermano, ¿dime por que lo hiciste?

-No mate a mi hermano, lo mato la víbora que engaño a mis padres, ella lo hizo.

-Deja de mentir, te di la oportunidad de que me dijeras lo que hiciste y te arrepintieras, pero solo has seguido mintiendo. Te castigo a vagar por el mundo sin poder establecerte en ningún lugar y tus hijos también pagaran por tus actos.- Dijo Dios mientras en la frente de Caín aparecía una marca.

_**Every evening find me moanin'…yes lord**_

_**I'm alone and cryin' the blues…yes lord**_

Los ángeles contemplaron este acto de maldad, sintieron malestar cuando Caín intento culpar a Lucifer de sus actos, volvieron a sentir felicidad al ver que su padre castigaba ahora al hijo de Adán.

_**I'm so tired of payin' these dues…yes lord**_

_**Everybody knows I'm moanin'…yes lord**_

Eva murió y a pesar de cumplir con su castigo junto a Adán, un castigo más le esperaba, ella se quedaría para siempre en el purgatorio y sería la madre de todos, pues no se había arrepentido y sentía enojo hacia Adán y Dios ya que nunca le dijeron quien era Lilith, Adán nunca dudo de Dios, siempre lo amo hasta el día de su muerte, cuando murió se arrepintió de todos sus pecados por eso Dios le dijo que pasaría un tiempo en el purgatorio y cuando el que limpiaría sus pecados muriera abriría las puertas del paraíso y Adán sería recibido de nuevo.

_**Lord, I spend plenty of days and nights alone with my grief**_

_**But I pray really and truely pray somebody will come and bring me relief.**_

El tiempo paso en el mundo de los humanos, los ángeles contemplaban cada acto que realizaban y como su padre se enfadaba con ellos, cada vez le ofendían más, adoraban a otros dioses, lo despreciaban o querían igualarse a el, como aquellos que construyeron la torre de babel, lo único que consiguieron fue hablar distintas lenguas. Notaban que su padre se estaba arrepintiendo de haberlos creado, eran tan desobedientes, su padre intento darles advertencias para que corrigieran sus conductas, fue por eso que los mando a quemar Sodoma y Gomorra, aun así los humanos no entendieron, para fortuna de los humanos, hubieron hombres que llamaron la atención de su padre, por la devoción que le profesaban, algunos de ellos lograron salvar a la humanidad cuando su padre se disponía a destruirlos, como ese tal Noe que logro sobrevivir junto con su familia al diluvio que su padre dejo caer en la Tierra para purificarla, siendo sus hijos quienes poblarían otra vez la Tierra.

_**Every Morning find me moanin'…yes lord**_

_**Cause of all the trouble I see…yes lord**_

Su padre decidió tomar algunos de los descendientes de Adán y Noe, para formar su pueblo, un pueblo que lo amaría sobre todas las cosas, por eso les dio la Tierra prometida, pero antes tenían que pasar por algunos obstáculos para ganársela. El lugar donde vivía el nuevo pueblo de su padre no era suficiente los mando a otro lugar, al principio los trataron bien, pero después los esclavizaron, por eso mando a liberarlos con ese tal Moisés al que su padre le dio unas reglas que ellos llamaban mandamientos, con solo cumplir las reglas podrían entrar al cielo. Aunque este Moisés también desobedeció a su padre y no se le permitió entrar a la Tierra prometida.

_**Life's a loosing gamble to me…yes lord**_

_**Cares and woes have got me moanin'…yes lord**_

Su padre estaba tan ocupado con su pueblo en la Tierra, que ya no les dedicaba tiempo, solo les ordenaba proteger a algunos humanos especiales a los que ellos llamaban profetas o enviados de Dios, estos eran los únicos que se comunicaban directamente con Dios, como los caídos y demonios rondaban la tierra tentando a los humanos tenia que cuidar que no se acercaran a los profetas, su padre también mandaba a algunos a darle algún mensaje a los humanos, donde les pedía que se sacrificaran o que no lo negaran, para demostrarle cuanto lo querían, una vez le pidió a un humano que sacrificara a su hijo, cuando este humano lo iba hacer su padre le dijo que ya no.

_**Every evening find me moanin'…yes lord**_

_**I'm alone and crying the blues…yes lord**_

Los ángeles no entendían por que su padre les daba tanto a los humanos, primero les dio un alma, les dio libre albedrió (cosas que ellos no tenían), les prometió un salvador, hasta pecados les dio, siempre les daba cosas, y lo que les molestaba era que los humanos con solo arrepentirse tenían el perdón de su padre.

_**I'm so tired of paying these dues…yes lord**_

_**Everybody knows I'm moanin'…yes lord**_

Su padre se reunió con los arcángeles, les comunicaba que la hora de mandar al salvador de los humanos se acercaba y necesitaba que Gabriel bajara a la Tierra, pues el salvador seria un ángel que nacería de una humana sin ser concebido, y seria el hijo unigénito de Dios. Los demás ángeles se enteraron después, algunos les preguntaron a los arcángeles como seria posible si su padre les había dicho que ya no habrían más ángeles, ellos les explicaron que no seria un ángel como ellos que estuviera en el cielo, lo primero que conocería este ángel seria la Tierra, Castiel pregunto si lo conocerían antes de ser enviado a la Tierra, la respuesta fue no.

_**Lord I try really and truely try to find some relief**_

_**Lord I spend plenty of days and nights alone with my grief**_

_**But I pray really and truely pray to find some relief.**_

Ahí iba otra cosa que su padre les daba a los humanos, un hermano suyo, que no conocerían hasta después de _morir_ para limpiar los pecados de los humanos, su padre tenia extrañas formas de cumplir sus promesa.

0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-Dean/Castiel-0-0-0 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La canción se llama "Moanin´" de Jon Hendricks/ Bobby Timmons .

Si llegaste hasta aquí muchas gracias por tu tiempo al leer esto.


	6. Hijo de Dios

**QUERIDA PERSONA QUE LEERAS ESTO: MUCHAS GRACIAS :)**

**Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.**

Serán una serie de **songfics**, de tamaño variable, (que tal vez no peguen ni con chicle con lo que escriba), el nombre de las canciones y el autor de dichas lo colocare al final.

**Advertencias:** Posibles spoiler, posibles muchos OCC, cambios en algunos acontecimientos, frases incoherente y sin sentido, frases o ideas repetitivas, otras cosas, faltas de ortografía. **Será una relación hombre/ángel o ser celestial con apariencia de hombre, si no te gusta hazme un favor y hazte un favor y no lo leas.**

Lo último que quiero es ofender a alguien, espero que no, aun así me disculpo por las molestias que pudiera causar, es decir si alguien lo lee XD

Lo único que se de dios y sus ángeles, la biblia, demonios, fue lo que aprendí en el catecismo, las películas, caricaturas, animes/mangas y series que suelen pasar a diestra y siniestra en semana santa así que tal vez coloque cosas que no hayan pasado o estén mal. Me disculpo también por eso

***********************************/Destiel/***************************************

**QUERIDA PERSONA QUE LEERAS ESTO: **

**Antes de empezar quisiera disculparme por el retraso, fuerzas mayores a mi me impidieron actualizar, sin más aquí el capitulo **

***********************************/Destiel/***************************************

**Parejas:** Dean/Castiel aunque falta mucho para eso, mención de otros.

0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-Dean/Castiel-0-0-0 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

…_en un pesebre nació el salvador de los hombres…y murió crucificado para el perdón de sus pecados…_

Los ángeles estaban expectantes por saber cómo sería su pequeño hermano, como le iría con los humanos y si en verdad su padre lo sacrificaría para el perdón de los hombres. Gabriel había sido el encargado de decirle a la humana de nombre _María_ que ella iba a tener al hijo de Dios en su vientre; también fue el encargado de decirle al humano al que llamaban _José_ que sería el padre terrenal. Todos se reunieron para observar a su recién nacido hermano al que nombraron Jesús por orden de Dios; nació rodeado de los que serian sus padres, unos pastores y algunos animales. Observaron el escape de ese lugar, pues un rey lo quería matar porque creía que quería su reino, en su locura había mandado matar a otros humanos recién nacidos, los ángeles se indignaron, es que no podía distinguir a un ángel de un humano, pero que podían esperar de un mono de barro. Vieron como fue teniendo una vida humana, aprendiendo la carpintería, cuando entro en el templo para hablar con los _sabios_, cuando convirtió el agua en vino, y muchas otras cosas que los humanos decían que eran milagros. Miraron todo lo que su pequeño hermano hacia, como crecía y la fe ciega que tenía como todos ellos para con su padre, se preguntaban cuando mandaría su padre a decirle que era un ángel, uno de ellos y cuanto tiempo más lo dejaría ahí con esos _seres_.

_**Gotta find a way  
Yeah I can't wait another day  
Ain't nothin' gonna change**_

_**if we stay 'round here**_

Mientras en el infierno, Lucifer se entero que ya había nacido el Salvador de las mascotas de su enemigo, le daba curiosidad saber cómo sería, pues se había enterado por sus ahora demonios que en realidad, el Salvador no era una de esas mascotas, si no, que también era un ángel, un hermano más, cuando se lo comentaron dudo de que fuera verdad, pues del tiempo que llego a convivir con el de arriba, jamás había mezclado a sus creaciones, eso era nuevo, al parecer en verdad quería a sus nuevas mascotas; estaba entre divertido y molesto, pues como fuera, el recién nacido era un ángel, que debía estar en el cielo, no naciendo de una humana para después ser sacrificado, eso era otra cosa que hacia odiar más a su creador, como se atrevía a dar a uno de ellos para salvar a esos, pues bien su pequeño hermano no tenía nada que ver con la guerra y la sed de venganza, así que intentaría unirlo a la causa, pero aun esperaría un poco, a pesar de que odiara a Dios a un tenía un poco de esperanza con respecto al asunto de su hermanito.

_**Gotta do what it takes  
'Cuz it's all in our hands  
We all make mistakes**_

El tiempo pasaba en la Tierra, Jesús estaba dormido, cuando escucho una voz, era tan cálida, le reconfortaba tanto, a pesar de no haber hablado aun con él, sabía que era su padre, le dijo que tenía que reunir a doce personas para poder predicar la palabra, pues estaban empezando a proliferar demasiadas falsas deidades que confundían a su rebaño. Al despertar Jesús salió de su casa para empezar a buscar a los que serían sus discípulos y a los que les enseñaría a divulgar la palabra del señor, iba en su camino cuando se topo con unos hermanos y los invito a ir con él, fueron los primeros, de ahí encontró a otros tres, después encontró a los otros seis, solo le hacía falta uno más para empezar con lo que su padre le había encomendado hacer, su madre le sugirió que fuera con su primo _Juan_, el que bautizaba para limpiar el pecado original, Jesús aun no se había bautizado pues como marcaba su religión, eso tendría que ocurrir al cumplir los 33 años, se encamino a donde vivía su primo.

-Bien aventurados los ojos que te ven Jesús-Saludo Juan

-Hola Juan, vine a verte para saber si quieres ser uno de mis doce discípulos e ir a predicar la palabra del señor.

-Me temo que tendré que rechazar tu invitación, pues Dios ha hablado conmigo y me ha encomendado la misión de seguir bautizando a los corderos de su rebaño.

-¿¡Cuando hablo Mi padre contigo!?- no podía creer que su padre se comunicara primero con bueno con Juan antes que con el que se suponía era _su_ hijo, quería creer que era por alguna razón.

-Desde que soy niño me comunico con _nuestro_ padre, Jesús debes recordar que todos somos hijos de Dios y por lo tanto hermanos.- le regaño alegremente Juan. Jesús no entendía porque se comportaba de esa forma como si fuera más viejo, con mayor experiencia, y es que ambos tenían la misma edad.

-Bueno entonces me voy porque tengo que encontrar al último, ya ves Dios también me encomendó una misión y la tengo que cumplir, nos vemos.

Juan solo se rio, mientras meneaba la cabeza, Jesús a veces se comportaba como un niño, y le parecía que quería competir con él, eso le agradaba, para él Jesús era como su hermanito, ambos siendo hijos únicos, y primos de vez en ves se visitaban, le agarro cariño, sabía que Jesús también le quería, solo que en ocasiones como esta salía su lado competitivo; pero cuando era para hablar de Dios se le notaba su madurez, siguió su camino con la mirada hasta que le perdió de vista, decidió ir a visitar a su madre.

_**Yeah... but it's never too late **_

_**to start again  
**_

A la mayoría de los ángeles no les agradaba Juan, les recordaba a Adán, pues su padre parecía que lo prefería sobre su hermano. A Castiel le parecía curioso, le gustaba cuando lo escuchaba hablar de su padre, parecía que era uno de ellos, había algo en el que le atraía, aunque también le agradaba Jesús, verlo entre las creaciones de su padre, comportándose como uno de ellos, sintiendo, sus hermanos se la pasaban diciendo que cuando llegara, le ayudarían a olvidar todo lo que vivo con esos seres inferiores, Castiel por el contrario pensaba que a él le gustaría que le platicara todo lo que convivió con los humanos para así seguir admirando la obra de su padre.

_**Take another breath **_

_**and say another prayer**_

Judas iba caminando hacia el mercado, no tenía nada que hacer ahí, pero sentía que tenía que estar en ese lugar, como si algo lo jalara, lo impulsara a ir, en su camino observo que mucha gente se a conglomeraba, no le dio importancia y siguió su camino, estaba distraído y no se percato que chocaba con una señora, se disculpo con ella, la señora le sonrió, le dijo que no era nada que no se preocupara, su voz era sedosa, se escuchaba extrañamente joven para la edad que aparentaba, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, se iba a ofrecer a ayudarle a llevar sus cosas cuando se percato que la señora ya se había ido. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando le dijeron no muy amablemente que se quitara del camino, pidió disculpas y continuo caminando, se detuvo en un puesto que vendía fruta fresca.

-Muchacho, no vas a ir a escuchar la palabra de Dios- le pregunto el tendero.

Se volteo para contestarle, cuando escucho que las personas se empezaban a reír, o burlar de alguien, dejo la fruta y se dirigió a ver que ocurría.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA si tu eres el hijo de Dios, yo soy el rey David jajajajaajajaja- se escuchaban las risas que coreaban las burlas

-Señor no miento, soy el hijo de Dios; el hijo que les prometió para salvarles de sus pecados- las risas volvieron a sonar, de algún lugar salió una fruta que aventaban hacia la persona que se decía ser el salvador.

_**And fly **_

_**away from here**_

No podía creer lo que la gente está haciendo, fuera o no fuera el hijo de Dios que se mencionaba en las sagradas escrituras, no tenían por qué comportarse de esa manera, así que decidió intervenir.

-¿Es que acaso no somos todos hijos de Dios?, fue Moisés quien bajo del monte Sinai para entregarnos los sagrados mandamientos que nos ayudarían a evitar caer en pecado, así que está en cada uno de nosotros salvarnos del pecado, porque cada uno de nosotros es el hijo Dios, la persona que diga que es el Salvador solo nos está tratando de hacer entender esto.- las personas que escucharon la voz de Judas se sintieron avergonzadas pues tenía razón, no tenían porque agredir a alguien que les estaba recordado los deseos de Dios. Se empezaron a dispersar, Judas decidió seguir con su camino cuando fue detenido por algunas personas. Le estaban agradecidos por defender a su maestro.

-¿Qué maestro?- le señalaron a una persona que estaba manchada de fruta, ahí lo vio, era el ser más hermoso que recordaba a ver visto, y cuando esa persona alzo la vista, Judas sabia que ya no podía alejarse de ella, esa era la razón por la que se sentía atraído hacia el mercado, con temor a blasfemar estaba seguro que era deseo de Dios, que se encontrara con esta persona.

-Gracias por ayudarme, aun no sé cómo hablar con la gente, pero esto no me detendrá porque tengo una misión que mi padre me encomendó.- dijo mientras sonreía, las otras personas le daban palabras de ánimo, Judas estaba perdido en esa sonrisa y esos ojos, hasta que alguien hablo.

-Maestro aun nos falta un discípulo.-dijo Mateo.

-Es cierto.- volteo para responderle a Mateo, luego se dirigió a Judas.- ¿Te gustaría ser mi discípulo para predicar la palabra de Dios?-

No había forma de que se negará-SI- contesto Judas sin saber que estaba sellando su destino y el de todos los involucrados.

_**Anywhere **_

_**yeah I don't care**_

Ya había pasado un mes desde que empezaran a predicar la palabra del Señor, todos se llevaban muy bien entre ellos, Jesús les contaba lo que su padre le decía, iban de pueblo en pueblo predicando. Con quien más se llevaba Jesús era con Judas, si le preguntaban a cualquiera de sus discípulos a quien de todos ellos quería más Jesús, la respuesta sería Judas. Estaban en un pueblo cerca del rio Jordán, las personas que los escuchaban ya tenían hambre, un niño que pasaba con pan y pescado, fue llamado por Jesús, les dijo a sus discípulos que lo repartieran entre las personas, Pedro, le dijo que no iba a alcanzar, pues eran pocas piezas de pan, Jesús le dijo que si tenía fe, la comida alcanzaría, todos los presentes se asombraron, no hubo ninguna persona que se quedara sin comer, Pedro le pidió disculpas a su maestro por no haber tenido la fe suficiente. Les dijo a todas esas personas que si le daban a un hombre hambriento pescado, ese día comería y se llenaría, pero si le enseñan a pescar nunca tendría hambre*, todas las personas entendieron lo que quiso decir, la sabiduría de Jesús era inmensa, más gente empezaba a creer que en verdad era el hijo de Dios, el Salvador.

_**We just fly away**_

_**from here**_

Al día siguiente Jesús les pidió a sus discípulos que lo acompañaran al rio, pues ese día cumplía los 33 años de edad y tenía que bautizarse. Al llegar al rio noto que ahí estaba Juan, se puso en la fila a esperar su turno para ser bautizado.

-Jesús ya es hora de Bautizarte, pero tu eres el verdadero hijo de Dios, tú me tienes que bautizar a mí. -Dijo Juan mientras se inclinaba para que Jesús le bautizará.

-Levántate Juan, es deseo de nuestro padre que tú me bautices pues tu eres Juan Bautista.-Juan recogió agua con sus manos, y bautizo a Jesús, todos vieron cuando las tres entidades se presentaron, padre, hijo y espíritu santo. Después Jesús bautizo a Juan, el agua del río se templo, se escucharon los cantos de los pájaros y los peces dejaron de nadar.

-Ahora ambos somos verdaderamente hijos de Dios.-

_**Our hopes and dreams **_

_**are out there somewhere**_

Esperaron a que Juan terminara de bautizar a las últimas personas, Jesús le presento a todos sus discípulos, en especial a Judas.

-El es Judas, mi amigo más querido.

-Este es Juan, mi primo, mi hermano más querido.

Ambos se saludaron, Juan le sonrió a Judas y Judas a Juan, mientras Jesús se dirigía a dar otra platica y los demás lo seguían, Juan le pidió a Judas que cuidare de Jesús.

_**Won't let time pass us by  
We just fly  
**_

Esa noche se embarcaron para llegar a otro lugar, se desato una tormenta, todos creían que iban a morir a excepción de Jesús, les dijo que tuvieran fe, pero no lo escucharon, viendo que sus compañeros estaban asustados, le pidió al mar que se calmara, y a la luna que se asomara, después se dirigió caminando sobre el agua hacia sus discípulos, les dijo que fueran con él y les tendió la mano, ninguno la tomo, Jesús se sintió defraudado en especial por Judas. Después de ese día Judas sintió que Jesús ya no le hablaba como antes. Paso el tiempo y llegaron a un lugar donde vivian dos hermanas que se les había muerto el hermano, Jesús lo revivió, la hermana María Magdalena le agradeció a Jesús, Judas quería que esa mujer no se acercara a su amigo, la intento alejar diciendo que era una mujer no digna, Jesús lo reprendió con la mirada y le pidió a María que lo acompañara a decir la palabra de Dios.

_**If this life gets any harder now  
It ain't no never mind  
You got me by your side  
And any time you want**_

Dios le pido a Jesús que fuera al desierto cuarenta días y cuarenta noches, ahí fue cuando Lucifer vio su oportunidad de hablar con su hermano, se acerco a él mientras rezaba.

-Hey Jesús, soy tu hermano Lucifer

-Hola, mucho gusto, si me disculpas estoy rezando.

-Hermanito, para que rezas, Dios no escucha, o si pero solo lo que le interesa, te lo digo por experiencia.

-No sabes nada de mi padre, así que por favor veto no deseo hablar contigo

-Está bien, pero regresare.

Termino de rezar, y se puso a pensar sobre María Magdalena, le agradaba mucho, casi como le agradaba Judas, aunque a nadie quería como quería a Judas, últimamente se había separado mucho de él, por estar con Magdalena, pero sabía que el entendería, siempre lo hacía, era un buen amigo.

-Ya regrese, ¿ya podemos platicar?

-Tu dirás.

-No se ya te han platicado la historia sobre mi relación con dios- Jesús asintió con la cabeza- pues bien, si tu salvas a estas cosas insignificantes, yo me quedo sin como decirlo materia prima, ¿entiendes?, por eso te pido que me ayudes a esparcir el pecado, así tendremos suficiente fuerza y sacaremos a Dios del cielo, regresaremos y todo será como antes.

-Tengo que declinar la oferta, pues tengo amigos que son humanos y

-Espera a ellos no los tocare, quedaran enteritos, puros o tan puros como estén.

-Es que no me interesa, porque yo amo a Padre

-Y dime ¿el te ama a ti?, porque yo sé que no te hablo hasta que te necesito

-si, por que así debía ser.

-aja, eso te está haciendo creer, el solo utiliza, no ama a nadie, pero necesita el amor de sus creaciones.

-Basta, he escuchado suficiente de tu lengua viperina, no me interesa así que vete.

_**Yeah we can catch a train and find a better place**_

_**Yeah... a cuz' we won't let nothin' or no one keep gettin' us down**_

Lucifer se fue de ahí bastante molesto al parecer tendría que usar otras tácticas para convencer a su hermanito. Todos los días iba, ofreciéndole algo nuevo como gobernar a todos juntos, insultando a su padre, amenazándolo, nada hacía que cambiara de parecer, pero hubo algo que Lucifer dijo que a hizo que Jesús dudará.

-¿y si Dios te pide que sacrifiques a María, a Juan, a José, a Magdalena o la persona que mas quieres como se llama, así Judas o es a Magdalena? No importa, lo interesante será lo que aras, se lo entregaras, o mejor a un te pida que lo dejes de amar?, si estás conmigo jamás te pondría en una situación así, él si es capaz.

-El nunca pediría algo así, porque él sabe y es

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJA, claro JAJAJAJAJAJAJA el sabe, siempre sabe. Piénsalo hoy es tu ultimo día aquí vendré en la noche para saber tu respuesta, pero recuerda, una vez que me des la respuesta sea a mi favor o no, ya no hay marcha atrás.

_**Maybe you and I**_

_**can pack our bags and hit the sky  
**_

Jesús rezo con todas sus fuerza pero su padre no contesto, esas cosas que dijo Lucifer le estaban haciendo dudar, esto era una prueba de fe como la de la balsa, ahora entendía un poco más a sus discípulos el miedo era paralizante, ya había tomado su decisión, le dijo que no, Lucifer le contesto que en verdad esperaba que no se arrepintiera de su decisión, después de todo le caía bien Jesús.

_**And fly**_

_**away from here**_

Los ángeles que habían visto la interacción entre sus hermanos, notaron que Lucifer casi no había cambiado nada en apariencia pero su actitud, ya no era el mismo, sintieron que su hermanito dudaba, sabían que era porque estaba rodeado de humanos, si estuviera en el cielo jamás hubiese dudado. Era por ese tal Judas, su hermanito lo amaba, era un amor profundo, no lograban entender cómo es que podía amar a esa bestia sin pelo.

_**Anywhere**_

_**yeah I don't care**_

Judas sentía, necesitaba decirle a Jesús que lo amaba, ya lo había platicado con Juan, este solo le había dado ánimos, aunque se preguntaba si no intervendría, pues ere del hijo de dios de quien estaba enamorado, y no solo eso, parecía que Jesús gustaba de Magdalena, no sabía si valía la pena decirle algo o no. Estaba muy confundido, decidió irse a dormir, pues mañana regresaba Jesús de su peregrinación.

-Judas Iscariote, te habla Dios, se que amas a mi hijo unigénito, nacido no creado, te pregunto ¿Qué tanto lo amas? ¿Estás dispuesto hacer cualquier cosa por él?- Judas estaba aturdido, se sentía tan bien, pero tenía que contestar, Dios le estaba hablando

-Padre, yo amo a Jesús y estoy dispuesto hacer lo que sea por el.-Fue la respuesta de Judas

-Ya sabía, necesitaba escucharlo de tu voz, necesito que llegado el momento, lo traiciones.

-¿Qué? No eso no, no puedo, no podría, no. Yo lo amo.

- y por ese amor es que lo debes traicionar. Es necesario para poder limpiar los pecados de la humanidad y poder abrir las puertas del paraíso.

-pero, por que yo, es decir, hay más personas, es que yo lo amo, además la salvación y el no caer en pecados es asunto de cada quien, por que Jesús tiene que hacerlo. ¿Es que tú no lo amas?

-Silencio, como te atreves a cuestionarme, yo soy el creador, amo a todas mis creaciones por igual, y tienes que ser tú. Lo tendrás que hacer. Jesús no podrá ser feliz ni regresar al lugar donde pertenece si no haces este sacrificio por él, el es un ángel especial y es necesario un sacrificio así para él y para el perdón de los pecados.

-Lo siento Dios pero no puedo, yo no puedo y tampoco quiero.

-Esta es tu última respuesta.

-Sí.

-Que así sea entonces.

Judas despertó agitado, ¿había paso de verdad?, bueno fue un sueño, pero ¿había hablado con Dios? o era su conciencia que le decía que mejor no le digiera nada a Jesús. Estuvo pensando sobre eso, aun así el no podría traicionar a Jesús, lo amaba demasiado. Tal vez si se lo contaba a Jesús, mejor no.

_**We just fly **_

_**away from here**_

Todos fueron a recibir a Jesús, Judas se disponía a abrazarlo, cuando Magdalena se le adelanto dándole un beso a Jesús, este no sabía qué hacer, pero se sentía bien así que decidió seguir con el beso, después del suceso, estaba claro a quien quería Jesús al menos para Judas. Se alejo sin que nadie lo viera, le dolía el pecho, sabía que Jesús lo quería, pero al parecer no de la misma manera que él. Ahora entendía por qué Dios había hablado con él, estaba claro que Dios sabia, bueno era Dios el sabia, si para que Jesús fuera feliz con Magdalena y para que regresara a su hogar, además del perdón de los pecados y las puertas abiertas del paraíso, era necesario que él lo traicionara, lo haría, pues se daba cuenta que amaba mucho a Jesús como para hacerlo sufrir.

_**Our hopes and dreams **_

_**are out there somewhere**_

Lucifer contemplaba lo que estaba sucediendo, cuando Judas llegará a su puerta ellos lo recibirían con los brazos abiertos pues al parecer, el infierno estaba lleno de seres que amaron demasiado.

_**Won't let time pass us by  
We just fly  
**_

Jesús intentaba acercarse a Judas pero esto lo evadía, se iba diciendo que tenía que ir a predicar, o que ya tenía compromiso, Jesús se sentía desolado, se refugió en su otra persona amada, en Magdalena, así paso el tiempo, Magdalena y Jesús se hicieron pareja, Judas dejo de evadir a Jesús y regreso a ser su amigo. Su padre le había dicho que se acercaba la hora para el perdón de sus pecados, que fuera con sus discípulos y se los dijera.

_**Do you see a bluer sky now  
You can have a better life now  
Open your eyes**_

Los reunió para la ultima cena, antes de comer, les lavo los pies, les dijo que uno de ellos lo traicionaría, y lo haría con un beso, todos le dijeron que eso era imposible, Jesús solo rio, sabía que eso era necesario, dijo que quien haya sido, él lo perdonaba, pues su padre no le dijo quien seria, también le dijo a Pedro que lo negaría tres veces, comieron y después se fueron a rezar al cerro. Jesús tenía miedo, no quería morir, no quería dejar a sus padres, a su hermano, a sus amigos, a Magdalena, a Judas, en especial a Judas; Dios lo consoló, le dijo que todo era necesario, que seria recompensado, pero a Jesús no le interesaba ser recompensado, Dios le dijo que era su decisión aun podía escapar si quería, pues al haber crecido como humano tenía derecho al libre albedrio. Jesús lloro, porque si quería escapar, en eso llego Judas.

_**'Cuz no one here can ever stop us  
They can try but we won't let them... no way**_

-Jesús-.

_**Maybe you and I  
Can pack our bags and say goodbye**_

-Judas.- y se abrazo de él mientras lloraba. –no quiero morir.- Judas lo abrazo, mientras le decía. -Pero tienes que, es necesario para el perdón de los pecados.- lo oprimió. -Para abrir las puertas del paraíso.-un poco más. -Para que regrese a tu hogar.- lo estaba abrazando con todas sus fuerzas. -Para que seas feliz.- dijo en un susurro cerca de su oído, Jesús se separo de él para verlo a los ojos, Judas también estaba llorando.

_**And fly **_

_**away from here**_

–Perdóname, te amo- le dijo mientras se inclinaba para besarlo.

_**Anywhere honey**_

_**I don't care**_

Jesús fue crucificado y resucito al tercer día para hablar con sus apóstoles, pero no vio entre ellos a Judas, él sabía lo que había sido de él. Quería llorar pero resistió. Magdalena le dijo que estaba embarazada. Se fue feliz al cielo. También Adán estaba feliz, regresaba a casa.

_**We just fly **_

_**away from here**_

Los ángeles se arremolinaron junto a Jesús, pero él no quiso hablar, Castiel le pregunto que era vivir con humanos a lo que Jesús contesto:

_**Our hopes and dreams **_

_**are out there somewhere**_

–Es lo más maravilloso.

_**Fly away from here  
Yeah... anywhere honey I don't I don't I don't care  
Yeah... we just fly**_

0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-Dean/Castiel-0-0-0 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Perdón fue mucho sobre Judas/Jesús

La canción se llama "Fly away from here ´" de Aerosmith

Si llegaste hasta aquí muchas gracias por tu tiempo al leer esto.


End file.
